noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Raclure
A raclure is a humanoid creature who lives in the plains surrounding the city of Denver, usually called the "Plains of no-return". They are highly agressive and dangerous and shot on sight by any caravan house. APPAREANCE They look similar to humans in all points. Some of them even wear clothes they would have stolen from a dead body, making them harder to identify. That is why the "friend shot" is very common in the plains of No-return, the caravan masters simply refusing to take any risk and so, they shoot everysingle humanoid on sight. One of their particularities is to have a tail, they can keep hidden by rolling it around one of their leg. This tail has an iridium skeleton and the vertebrates are very sharp. It is said that a Raclure's tail can cut a man in half without effort. These tails are hunted by the people who wish to integrate the ranks of the royal army of Jeremiah. In fact, these tails become the well known "royal whips" all the royalist soldiers have. Each one of them has been to the Plains of no-return alone, hunted down a Raclure and took his tail. BEHAVIOR It is an agressive creature, attacking anybody they would meet, sometimes eating them. They usually travel in packs of various sizes, going from ten raclures to several thousands. They seem to share a common spirit but it has never been proven. They may have a way of communicate from far away, emitting particular noises to launch attacks or migrations. Whatever the explication is, once one raclure has detected a prey, this one can be sure that all the other raclures in the perimeter will soon arrive. Their screams are characteristics and haunt many travellers, like the banshees would in the legends. These screams lack emotion, they are completely neutral. Imagine being hunted by hundreds of these creatures, screaming with human voices but without any emotion in it. It makes them even scarier. They are as strong as a man but their lack of emotions allows them to not fear death. When they decide to hunt somebody, they will do it, even without their legs. ORIGINS Nobody knows where the Raclures came from. They weren't here at the first years of No-return, which means that they can't be a consequence of some scientific experiment from before. Many people believe them to be demons, possessed people or children of a mother-Raclure, an abomination that creates them from somewhere in the plains of no-return. Some conspirationists pretend that the raclures have been created by the Selfmads in order to cripple the trade between Inuvik and Moderato-City. Other say that the Raclures serve as a stock of organs for the Selfmads to pick when they need to be hospitalized. CONSEQUENCES These creatures are too much to be attacked by any faction, so nobody can take real actions against them all. The problem is that they occupy the 1000 kilometers around the city of Denver, blocking the commercial roads between the two biggest cities of the country, Inuvik and Moderato-City. Everysingle caravan has to pass the Raclures to complete their mission and feed the people of the country. The only way to do so is to stop by the forts, but they are highly expensives and controlled by Selfmads. That is why the raclures arrange them, since they allow them to gain a lot of money from the trades and controlling who can trade and who cannot. Another consequence concerns the city of Denver. Not any single citizen can go out of the city today, whose surroundings have been replaced by high walls, turrets and land mines. The city now believes to be the last human one on the continent, because of the isolation the raclures created. Category:Creatures